


Transition

by Jld71



Series: Losing [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha-to-Alpha, Alpha-to-Omega, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Forced Knotting, Forced Turning, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen Ackles, forced claiming, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen is now mated to and claimed by alpha, Jared. His body is now going through the transition of alpha to omega.
Series: Losing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713949
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo
> 
> Artwork by: jdl71/jld71

Jensen woke to find himself still in bed with Jared. Jared, his mate. He was now mated with an alpha. How could he be mated to another alpha? Then he realized that he would be going through the transition. Soon, his body would no longer be that of an alpha. He would be an omega. He would be Jared’s mated omega. He felt the wetness pricking at his eyes and he raised his hand to wipe away the tears, only to find that his hands were still bound together at the wrists. He shifted and felt the wetness between his legs. Jared’s seed was trickling from his body. Jared had bred him. He bit back the sob threatening to break free for fear of waking Jared, or angering him if he was awake. He felt a hand on his hip and he stiffened, waiting to discover what Jared would do next. He did his best to stifle the moan trying to escape past his lips as Jared’s fingers moved from his hip to between his legs, past his limp cock to circle around his sensitive and abused hole. 

“Good morning, Jensen.” Jared didn’t wait for a response as he pushed a finger into Jensen’s abused hole. He heard Jensen gasp but ignored the sound. “You’re still so wet from our first coupling.” He worked his finger in out a few times before pulling it out to wrap his fingers around Jensen’s cock, coaxing him to fullness.

“Please, Jared . . .” Jensen began to beg, trying to put a stop to what was happening. He wasn’t ready for Jared to take him again, Surely Jared understood that. Jared had to realize that he was sore and needed time to heal. He needed time to come to grips with the idea that his body would be going through the transition from an alpha to an omega. But Jared’s fingers were warm and inviting and Jared was stroking him just right. He couldn’t help it as his hips bucked, forcing his cock into Jared’s fist. He wanted to stop, he wanted Jared to stop, but he couldn’t fight the heat coursing through his body or the way he was responding to what Jared was doing to him. 

Jared ran his thumb over Jensen’s knot. “This, in time, will disappear, little one.” He heard Jensen’s quiet sob and made a shushing sound. “Hush little one, you no longer need a knot. You only need to take your alpha’s knot. It shouldn’t be long now. I think a few more times with you on your hands and knees, taking my knot should suffice,” Jared murmured as he rolled Jensen onto his stomach. “Present yourself for you mate.”

With his hands still bound, and his limbs shaking, Jensen did his best to position himself the way he knew Jared wanted him. He hung his head down between his shoulders, letting his tears fall onto the pillow. “Please, Alpha, I’m sore from last night,” he begged, hoping Jared would take pity on him. His sob caught in his throat when he felt Jared settle between his splayed legs. 

“Hush, I know you’re still sore, but you need to be bred again. It’ll help with your transition,” Jared assured Jensen as he reached for the oil to coat his fingers and cock with. “Despite dripping my seed from your body, I’m going to stretch you again.” He didn’t give Jensen a chance to dispute his words as he pushed a finger into Jensen’s wet hole again. He heard Jensen gasp and brought his left hand to rest against his back, rubbing circles along his spine before moving it to Jensen’s hip. 

Pain had Jensen gasping when Jared pushed his finger into him again. He was already still so sore, why didn’t Jared understand that? Tears fell rapidly from his green eyes as Jared worked another finger into him, scissoring them and stretching him open. “Please, Jared, no more. It hurts.” He tried to move away, tried to get away from the fingers in his ass, but Jared’s hand on his hip held him firmly in place.

Jared increased the pressure of his grip on Jensen’s hip, easily keeping Jensen where he was. “Would you prefer I take you without preparation? I know it seems cruel to you, what I’m doing, but I assure you, you’ll thank me in the end,” Jared explained and then proceeded to add a third finger. 

Jensen sucked in a wet breath as Jared’s fingers worked him open, stretching him so he would be able to take Jared’s cock and then his knot. He panted through the burn, knowing it was only going to get worse. “Please . . .”

Jared heard Jensen’s pleas, but continued. He had to knot Jensen again to help him with his transition. “I know you’re in pain, but it will be worse for you if I don’t continue.” In his youth, Jared had seen what had happened to a turned omega who hadn’t had an alpha to help them through their transition. The former alpha had been older than Jensen, well over twenty-five, knotted and left unclaimed. The transition had been painful, leaving the newly turning omega screaming in agony, begging for any alpha passing by to knot him or to end his suffering. The turned omega had been down on his knees, nearly blocking the pathway when he and his father had happened upon him. 

Jared’s own alpha father had only shaken his head and hastily moved them along, explaining that if one alpha turned another alpha into an omega, it was the alpha’s duty to not only claim the transitioning alpha, but to knot said alpha until the transition was completed. To do otherwise was cruel. If he closed his eyes, he could still vaguely hear those anguished cries of the alpha in transition and then muffled grunts as several alphas descended on the unfortunate one, using him until they were sated. 

Four months later, Jared and his alpha father encountered the turned omega again. He had finally been claimed and collared by an alpha; one with a reputation for cruelty. The omega sported a fresh black eye and several bruises on his arms and neck in different stages of healing. The worst part was the omega was clearly carrying his alpha’s pup. All he could do was stare at the omega, wondering how the alpha could raise his hand to the omega he had claimed, the one carrying his pup. He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder, his fingers gripping him in order to get his attention. He forced himself to look away from the omega and up at his father.

“Whether your mate was a born omega or you turn an alpha into your omega, never treat them cruelly. They deserve better than that. Take a firm hand to them - they need it from time to time, but never abuse them. Do you hear me, Jared?”

“Yes, father.” He bit his bottom lip, wanting to ask his father more, but thought better of it.

“I can see you want to ask me something. Out with it.”

“Which is better, a born omega, or one you turn?” 

His father chuckled at his question before answering him. “Born omegas aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. Don’t misunderstand me, I love your omega mother and I’m happily mated to her. But there are times when a turned omega is better. You can shape them into the mate you desire.” His father sighed heavily. “I just pray that when it’s your time to leave our tribe, you survive, make something of yourself, and remain the alpha you are.”

Jared had never thought about taking a mate, and certainly never entertained the idea of changing an alpha into an omega - not after seeing what he had as a child - until encountering Jensen. There had been something about Jensen that had captivated him, and when Jensen had made the mistake of trying to steal from him, it was like the Gods had dropped Jensen in his lap. He had known the instant he had wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s wrist that there was no way Jensen would have survived a fight against him. At that moment, he wanted Jensen and he wanted to turn the alpha into his omega and claim him. He would keep his word, he would treat Jensen fairly, only taking a firm hand with Jensen if it was needed. He would never leave bruises on Jensen, and Jensen would never sport a black eye. He was much too pretty to be marred like that, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t redden Jensen’s ass and make it difficult for him to sit if Jensen needed to be reminded of his place. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Jared continued to work his fingers into Jensen’s ass, stretching Jensen open until he was sure that Jensen would be able to take his cock and knot again. He knew he would cause Jensen more pain, but he’d do his best to make their coupling pleasurable as he had last night. Pulling his fingers out, he reached over for the oil pot and poured more oil into his fingers. He slicked up his cock with the oil, fisting himself until he could no longer hold back, wanting to sink himself in Jensen’s tight ass. He shuffled closer to Jensen, lined himself up with Jensen’s hole and began to push into him. He groaned at the feeling of being inside Jensen again. Jensen was so warm and tight, like Jensen’s body had essentially been made for him. “By the Gods, you feel so good, like you were meant to be mine,” he grunted as he rested, fully sheathed in Jensen’s tight channel. 

Tossing his head back, “Jared!” he screamed as Jared forced him to take his cock. “Please,” he managed to get out and then sucked in a breath as he tried to breathe through the pain. It felt like he was being split in two by Jared’s cock. He didn’t think he’d be able to take Jared’s knot, not that he had a choice. He prayed that he would pass out from the pain running through his body. “Please, Alpha,” he choked out and then began to sob as Jared pulled out, only to snap his hips forward, forcing his cock further into his spasming hole. 

“I’ll do my best to give you pleasure,” Jared assured Jensen, setting a languid pace as he fucked Jensen. He wanted to take Jensen hard and fast, but he forced himself to go slowly, knowing that Jensen was in pain. He knew that no matter what he did, Jensen would only feel pain until his transition was complete. He reached around Jensen’s hip, taking Jensen’s limp cock in his hand and began to stroke him to hardness again. 

Jensen moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips when Jared started to stroke his cock. Despite the burn, he was feeling from taking Jared’s cock, he was also being given pleasure by his mate. He was conflicted about that. He wanted so much for this coupling to be over because of the pain he was in, but he felt his body burning with desire for Jared, for what Jared was doing to him. “Alpha . . . Jared . . . Please,” he called out, not knowing what he was asking for as Jared continued to stroke him. He stiffened when he felt Jared’s knot catch on his rim and mewled in pain.

“Shh, I know you’re hurting, but you need to be knotted. I need to knot you again to help you with your transition,” Jared explained as he brought both hands to Jensen’s hips, needing to get Jensen in a better position to take his knot. 

“Please, no more . . .” Jensen begged through his tears. The pleasure he had been feeling, letting himself feel, was gone as Jared’s knot caught on his rim. He felt Jared’s hands on his hips, lifting him up for a better angle to force his knot past his already stretched rim. He threw his head back, eyes wide open, with his lips parted in a silent scream as Jared forced his knot into him. He thrashed his head side to side as pain ripped through his body. His arms gave out and he pitched forward, nearly falling on his face, but Jared caught him, pulling him up so he was resting with his back against Jared’s chest as he straddled Jared’s thighs, taking Jared even deeper into his body. He was impossibly filled by Jared as Jared rutted into him. He couldn’t think of anything other than Jared filling him, knotting him, breeding him. His breaths are coming hard and fast again as Jared’s left hand rested on his hip, anchoring him as his right slipped between his legs to coax him to fullness again. “Please,” he breathed out and knew this time he was begging for his release, for Jared to make him come.

Jared pressed his lips to his claiming bite and smiled. Slowly, he trailed kisses along Jensen’s neck until he reached the shell of Jensen’s ear. “Please what?” he husked and heard Jensen begging. “What is it, my mate, hm? Want to come?”

“Yes, please . . . please let me come.”

“Do you want to come with me emptying my seed deep into your body?”

“Yes, Alpha, please . . .”

“Kiss me. Kiss me and I’ll grant your request,” Jared answered in a dark voice. 

Jensen forced himself to lean into Jared and turn his head so he was able to offer Jared a kiss, pressing his lips against Jared’s. It was a chaste kiss at first, having never kissed his mate until now, turning heated as Jared rutted into him. He opened his mouth to moan as Jared bucked up into him, only to have the sound swallowed as Jared’s tongue snaked into his mouth.

Feeling Jensen’s body responding to him, Jared quickened his strokes, wanting Jensen to come before he chased his own release. He heard Jensen’s breathing quickening and then felt Jensen’s body arching away from him before he felt Jensen coming over his hand and their thighs. With that, he chased after his own orgasm, releasing his seed deep into Jensen’s body. Lowering them back down onto the bed, Jared continued to work them through their orgasms until he heard Jensen whimper. 

“Next time I knot you, I’ll do it so we’re facing each other. Now, I think it’s time we rested before we need to take our leave. I’ve only paid for the one night,” Jared said as he maneuvered them onto their sides. 

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen instantly found himself responding as he closed his eyes.

Jared smiled and then gently kissed Jensen’s cheek before wrapping his mate in his arms, satisfied that Jensen’s transition was well underway. Soon, Jensen would be ready to have his first heat, and Jared fully intended to make the most of that.


End file.
